Traditionally, technicians in the movable barrier industry are required to perform certain maintenance and repairs on movable barrier operators in the field. This responsibility requires each technician to perform tasks such as setting barrier limits, monitoring power diagnostics, or otherwise diagnosing and troubleshooting an operator's components. Often, technicians performing such regular maintenance or repairs must access operators by connecting a monitoring device to one or more components of the operator. This typically entails connecting to a controller and reading data pertaining to the one or more components. Unfortunately, the information gathered by presently existing monitoring devices in the field isn't always reliable, hence many technicians find themselves improperly troubleshooting or misdiagnosing a problem in a movable barrier system.
A very common cause of unreliable data is noise interference either from the very components of the movable barrier system, or from other components unrelated to the system but for whatever reason adjacent to the system. For example, external power lines for lights or water pumps may run adjacent to communication lines for a movable barrier system. In these scenarios noise interference leaks and interferes with the communication lines of the system and thus accurate monitoring information cannot be picked up by a technician monitoring the system.
Due to these limitations with wired communications, operators are typically configured in a manner so as to avoid having to run long distance wired communications between components of a movable barrier system. However, this is undesirable as it is often advantageous for different components of a movable barrier system to communicate between long distances.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more reliable means of long distance wired communication between movable barrier system components. That is, there is a need for an improved system and method of wired communication that takes into account and corrects errors caused by noise interference in the environment, in order to improve the quality and efficiency of wired communications between movable barrier system components. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.